Africa (Weezer Version)
"Africa" is a song released in 1982 by Toto. It was then covered in 2018 by the band Weezer after covering Toto's "Rossana" a few days earlier. Lyrics I hear the drums echoing tonight But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation She's coming in, 12:30 flight The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation I stopped an old man along the way Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies He turned to me as if to say "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you" It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never have The wild dogs cry out in the night As they grow restless longing for some solitary company I know that I must do what's right As sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti I seek to cure what's deep inside Frightened of this thing that I've become It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never have Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do I bless the rains down in Africa I bless the rains down in Africa I bless the rains down in Africa I bless the rains down in Africa I bless the rains down in Africa Gonna take some time to do the things we never have Why It Sucks #The original version was a masterpiece because of it's soft keyboard synths and mellow rock sound. Weezer version tries to retain some of the original sound, but the soft synths are replaced with these hard electronic/techno power chords which doesn’t flow as much, and the mellow rock sound is replaced with are harder rock feel, which doesn't fit with the song at all. #Rivers Cuomo's vocals are a very pale imitation to Bobby Kimball's vocals, especially on the high notes. #The music video overall just feels bland and spiritless. In fact, the music video is a remake of Weezer’s Undone (The Sweater Song) without the action from the background. The original music video actually had a charming African theme to it while transitioning to different settings and locations, Weezer's version is just the band in front of a blue screen. #Weezer fans constantly asked them to cover this song, with a 14 year old girl's tweet (which appears on the song's cover art) finally convincing them to do it, but to troll them first, they released "Rosanna" first before releasing "Africa" a few days later. Both covers received mixed reviews from critics. Redeeming Qualities #Weird Al pretending to be Rivers Cuomo in the music video was funny. #At least it's not as bad as other songs that sampled "Africa". Trivia * In the music video, Weird Al is dressed Rivers Cuomo, but he looks the same as he did in the music video for his song ”White & Nerdy”. Music Video Category:Covers Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Weezer Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Pop Songs Category:2018 Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Internet Memes Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists